Breathless
by Black Glitter Vampires
Summary: when the paths of two gorgeous rock stars (Satine and Christian) cross, chaos, passion and eternity ensues (work in progress) (Celyn and Norah)


Breathless  
© Black Glitter Vampires   
  
  
Chapter One: Painted on My Heart  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Twenty-two year old Satine Rutherford pondered her reflection as she rubbed scintillating lotion on her ivory cheekbones. Her cerulean eyes were empty, hungry. Purple shadows lay beneath them on her delicate skin. She licked her lush lips and wound her finger around curl that had escaped from her messy updo.   
  
  
"Diamond Dogs on in five!"   
  
  
A nasal voice cut sharply into the young woman's reverie. The roaring of the crowd that was packed in the stadium could now be heard clearly from within the cramped dressing room. A grunge band known as Children of the Revolution was onstage, covering "Painted on My Heart".   
  
  
"Can you believe that horde of people?" Satine heard her friend Alida mutter in amazement. There was a hard riff from the heart of a bass guitar. A wry smile blossomed on Satine's lips. She turned and sank onto a black beanbag cushion, throwing her ivory arms around her friend. She nestled her cheek against Alida's glossy, dark brown hair. Her own fiery tresses caressed her cheek.   
  
  
"Do you hear them?" she asked quietly.   
  
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
  
"Those monsters in the stands, waiting to eat us alive when we step onstage. That's all we are, Alida. We're just people pleasers."   
  
  
Alida's husky laugh filled Satine's ears.   
  
  
"Satine, don't dampen my spirits! Chin up, lovey. Who knows? Maybe that gorgeous front man who's onstage right now will catch your eye. He's absolutely beautiful."  
  
  
Satine snorted.   
  
  
Alida laughed. "He will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night." Her deep green irises sparkled mischievously.   
  
  
"And pay no worship to the garish sun," Kalli added from her spot by the large oval mirror, smoothing rosy lipstick across her mouth. A cerise blush painted her cheek.   
  
  
Satine rose from the couch and faced the mirror again.   
  
  
"Love doesn't exist, Alida."  
  
  
Alida twirled a curl of shiny hair around her finger and smiled broadly, showing ivory fangs. Kalli emulated her grin, displaying pointed eyeteeth. Satine did the same.   
  
  
Kalista laughed, clapping her hands. "I'm hungry."   
  
  
Satine slid over to her place beside her younger friend and patted the slender woman's bare shoulder. She reached for a tube of pewter eyeliner among the jumble of cosmetics that lay in disarray before her.   
  
  
She drew thick, smoky lines beneath her lashes. Her eyes glowed like two azure stars. She smudged taupe shadow across her lids and smoothed her brow bones over with pearly white powder. She snatched her favourite clear lip gloss from the table and slicked her mouth in a soft sheen. She pouted, and rubbed more iridescent cream across her skin.   
  
  
"I've still got your face painted on my heart," she sang softly along with the growly, seductive voice that echoed through the stadium. "Scrawled upon my soul, etched upon my memory baby." She shook out her silky curls.   
  
  
She smiled ruefully at her reflection and smoothed her silvery one-strap tank top.  
"I've got your kiss, still burning on my lips." She traced her mouth with her mauve fingernail. "The touch of my fingertips is love so deep inside of me"   
  
  
"Pass the bronzer, darling."  
  
  
Satine reached for the small jar of effervescent loose powder and gave it to her best friend and partner in crime. Kalli smiled and swiped the shimmering dust across her pale eyelids and milky white cheekbones. She lined her eyes with straight black liquid liner and piled on layers of aquamarine mascara.   
  
  
"Diamond Dogs, you're up!"   
  
  
"Where's Nini?" Kalli asked, running her pomade-slicked fingers through her thick crimson hair.   
  
  
"Right 'ere, doll."   
  
  
Nini materialised, in black fishnet and leather, beside Alida, who had perched anxiously by the dressing room door. Her complexion was covered in dewy crème, and her hair was swept into an oily chignon. She had a sour look on her face, as though a lemon wedge was stuck in her mouth.   
  
  
"Damned stampedes of fuckin' groupies," she chortled. "Lookin' like this, we'll get five apiece tonight!"   
  
  
The four young women were slathered in perfume and lotion, covered in glitter, and ready to rock the night.   
  
  
~*~   
  
  
END CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
"Painted on My Heart" belongs to The Cult and Baz owns Moulin Rouge. Kalli and Alida are Celyn and Norah's creations. 


End file.
